


Shōgai No Yakusoku - [Kanda Yuu x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Incarnation, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Promises, Second Exorcist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: [Kanda x Reader]Waking up in a cold and dark place you meet Alma and Kanda, the three of you were the only children who woke up from the current Second Exorcist Plan.But...what if you start remembering your original bodies memories? Who is that man? Why do you remember a promise? Just who is this man to you?(A story where you the reader is 'that person' for Kanda - if you had wished or pretended to be here's a story for you to follow!)





	1. Prologue

||A/N: Okay so I had been thinking about creating this type of Kanda x Reader instead of the one I already had since I began to get writers block for that one and thought of making this...if people like this one enough then I'll continue this one and delete the other as to this one any Kanda fan girl can be 'that person'....I know I'm changing the anime plot but it's just for this story...||

 

 

30 Years ago....

 

The world was ravished by the war between Exorcists and The Earl along with this clan of Noah, the war had been going on to most what felt like forever. It was an endless battle between both side who were either trying to protect the world or destroy it.

 

Countless lives were already lost and the war wasn't going to let up anytime soon, no matter who you were it was only a matter of when or how you'd die in a war like this. But people some reason still held hope that one day they would win.  
Well...at least two people did.

 

A couple who worked for The Black Order was walking back to HQ as their most recent mission had ended, one was a man with short blonde hair and the other a women with (H/C)medium length hair that was held up in a ponytail.

 

Hand in hand the couple spoke about different things, odd times the women would have a giggle escape her lips as the man she loved so dearly just chuckled and gave her a small smile for only her to see.

 

When they noticed a run down lotus field the women gasped and went to stand in it as she looked around and frowned as she had hopes of seeing at least one flower blooming. When her man asked her about it she then spoke up.  
"Hey do you know this flower?" She asked.

 

When she got a response of no she then spoke up again.

 

"It's a Lotus flower, their born from mud yet they reach towards the sky. And fill the world with their sweet fragrance. Sound familiar to you? They make me think of us, of Exorcists born to serve the world." She explained.

 

The women loved flowers, she and her sister both shared the same tenderness for them. Whenever they were out on missions together and if they saw a flower they didn't know of before the two of them would go to the library and see which flower it was and talk about it for hours.

 

Smiling the women turned around a bit to get a better look at the run down lotus flowers.

 

"You know what would be nice? To see a whole field like this in full bloom, if only...maybe we can get to see it together someday." She said, smiling.

 

The man she loved spoke up behind her wordlessly and sealed a promise between them, binding the two together forever. When he said all that the women turned around and smiled towards her beloved.

 

"Really? Well I promise even when we both grow old, I'll wait for you. Forever. I'll be waiting." She promised back.

 

****

 

After they made a promise that they knew would bind them together forever the couple decided to head back to HQ to report back, however before they could even make it back they were attacked by loads of akuma.

 

This made both exorcists get ready for battle and focus on getting out alive....sadly though the women had been fighting injured as well as her beloved. Thus she had passed and her beloved followed moments after.

 

Unable to get to his girlfriend's side because of his own injuries he was forced to lay there as his wounds bleed through his uniform and it was there he knew he would die along side his beloved. So with the remaining of his strength he reached up towards the sky.

 

"Reaching...towards the sky..." He spoke.

 

Feeling his strength give out slightly his hand fell a bit before he reached out towards the blue sky once more.

 

"I love you...forever." He spoke again.

 

But this caught the sight of an akuma, it thanked the man for giving himself away before landing the final blow killing the man. As it walked away it laughed and went to go take more lives.

 

****

 

People within The Black Order came upon the dead bodies of the couple and decided that since they couldn't afford to lose this war that these two would be perfect to be placed in what would become The Second Exorcist Program.

 

"They've been dead for a hour or two now, they are to be placed them in the Second Exorcist Program." A man spoke  
"We keep losing to many Exorcists...what makes you think this will work?" Another asks.  
"It has to! We can't afford to lose this war!" Another yelled.

 

With that in mind they brought the two bodies of the lovers into the Asian Branch of The Black Order, the bodies were then placed within the plan that they were currently doing at the moment and hoped one day these two would reawaken and become the hope of humanity.

 

****

 

Elsewhere a blonde women who wore a Exorcist coat that looked like a dress had just recently been told her sister was killed by an akuma attack just as she and her beloved were on their way back, heartbroken the women left to her room to be alone and just cried.

 

No more would she be able to greet her sister from any missions she took, no more would she see her beloved little sisters smile and the hugs the pair of sisters always gave before and after missions was no more.

 

Everything up until now that they had came to a screaming halt.

 

'Were you scared as you laid dying...sis?' She thought.

 

As she spent sometime in her room mourning the loss of her beloved sister she soon remembered the promise they made months before.

 

**Flash Back**

 

Just outside the HQ of The Black Order two sisters were seen sitting beside one another by a beautiful pond that held some daisy's, the sisters had been seen talking away or giggling at whatever one of the sisters spoke about.

 

"Sis promise me no matter what we will return to one another, that we will forever remain close. That even if we die we will be this close as sisters forever." The blonde women said.  
"Of course sis! I promise! I love you so much sis and I'm happy to be able to fight along side you even if our jobs aren't that good." You smiled.  
"Then it's settled your gonna have to deal with your man and myself forever." The blonde teased.

 

Laughing at her sisters blushing face she brought her little sister into her arms for a hug, their cheeks pressed together as they smiled from the embrace and then began to speak about some flowers they saw on their former missions ago.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

Smiling sadly she knew those memories would now be the source of her determination to live and continue on with this job, getting rid of akuma whenever the mission was set and where ever it would be.

 

However she too soon met the same fate and was sent in for the same program that The Black Order had hidden from her. No one was told of this project as they made sure to keep it tight lipped.

 

And so for the passed 30 years....the three exorcists who had fallen soon would meet again..

 

Only this time....none of them would have memories of one another.

 

Not the lovers....

 

Nor the siblings...

 

Would their promises be fulfilled??


	2. Chapter 1

The world around you felt so numb, so cold yet you could hear things around you. Most of the time you could hear someone speak to you, telling you things of the world you had yet to awaken to. Colors, objects that they could see with their own eyes.

 

The voice seemed gentle yet happy, whoever this person was seemed to have been trying to get you or even some others to wake up soon, the voice also told you about how your long hair looked really beautiful and how they maybe hoped you'd be able to wake up soon so they could help you take care of it.

 

Wait...wake up?

 

Realizing that this place was much to cold to stay in you tried to move however you limbs didn't have feeling until much later, your body twitched and your mouth opened up as if in a gasp, your eyes slowly opened and you saw a boy hunched over where you were formally asleep at.

 

"Your finally awake!" The boy smiled.

 

Blinking you didn't know who this was sending a confused look at his blurry form from within the water of your birthing pit the boy seemed to understand the silent question you had wanted to ask and introduced himself.

 

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Another voice speaks.

 

Not long later another boy comes towards your birthing pit and leans over, the other boys eyes widen as he notices another one has awaken making it now the three of them who was awake.

 

"Ah..my name's Alma Karma, that boy over there is Yuu, they tell us your name is (Y/N) (L/N)." Alma smiled.

 

Once your hand reached the surface from the birthing pit you were currently still in Alma had gently grabbed your hand and helped you out. The boy smiles then tells Yuu to go get the others and let them know you were awake and would need some assistance to get checked.

 

For the moment your hair was so long it was sweeping across the floor under you as you sat there on your knees, your (E/C) eyes for the moment were blank as it would take sometime for them to clear up since of the long slumber you had.

 

"Go inform the others that a third has awakened." Edgar says taking his lab coat off.  
"Hurry Edgar! She'll freeze!" Alma says.  
"Alma, are you happy to have a friend?" Edgar chuckles.  
"Yeah!" Alma cheers.

 

Edgar just smiles and places his lab coat around your small shoulders, gripping the soft fabric under your small hand you looked up at the man as he continued to smile at you. He gave off a gentle aura or so just like the boy Alma did.

 

"Welcome, (Y/N) (L/N). My name is Edgar, but you can call me Eddy!" Edgar says.

 

****

 

When you were brought into a different room even more people were around you, all those smiles sent towards you made you feel odd. Why were people smiling in such a cold and dark place here?

 

For the moment though you decided not to think on that as you were sitting on a bench as someone cut your hair up to your shoulders, then after that it was put up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon.

 

"I thought I could give you something since your the first girl to be born in the program." A women smiled.

 

You were given some clothing a pair of grey pants and a grey long sleeved shirt with a dark blue trim with the collar the same color. Also you were given some grey flats to wear on your feet.

 

Afterwards the women knees down to your height and places her hands on your shoulders as a mirror was placed before you making you see yourself, you had (E/C) eyes and your (H/C) hair was now in a short ponytail.

 

"See? You look cute!" The women says, smiling.

 

Not long later the door to the room opened and Alma stuck his head in to see you.

 

"Can we play together with her now?" Alma asked.  
"No, she still needs time to get used to this place." A women replies, sternly.  
"Awww...I thought we could show her fun things..." Alma pouts.  
"Do that later, she needs to get used to the place and also you can't be to harsh with her." Another replies.

 

Blinking you watch as the boy pouts and the other just scoffs as they leave without ever entering the room, your lips turn down in a frown as you looked back up noticing a women with black hair now walk in front of you.

 

"What are you called?" You asked.  
"My name is Tui Chang, but refer to me as ma'am, understood?" Tui says.

 

Silently nodding your head your then taken to the places cafeteria to get something to eat, Tui walks with you as she holds your small hand in hers. For the moment you are unaware on what your true purpose of being here is nor do you realize for the moment that this place...

 

Would just bring pain and heartbreak.

 

****

 

It's not until a couple of days past that you were able to be around Yuu and Alma, when you walked up to them Alma's expression cheered up as he saw you walk over to them. Rushing to you he gently grabbed your hands and pulled you over to where he and Yuu were moments before.

 

"Come on let's go chat with the others!" Alma says.  
"Chat with the others?" You questioned.  
"He does it everyday, it's pointless though since they are asleep." Yuu scoffs.  
"Don't be so rude, Yuu!" Alma says.

 

Ever since you met Yuu his eyes reminded you that of the 'world' you were in before your birth, however he seemed to have mellowed down according to Alma as he says Yuu may say some mean things but he actually means the opposite.  
So taking Alma's response to heart you learn not to take Yuu's words to much to heart whenever he says something so harshly.

 

As time passed you spoke to a few others within their own birthing pits and told them the things you learned when you awoke. Like what different colors there were, different shapes, foods, words, numbers anything for a little girl your age should by now.

 

When your feet started to hurt you walked over to Yuu and sat beside him with your feet laying down on the floor under you, Yuu sent you a raised eye brow but you just smiled a bit and watched Alma cheerfully chat away.

 

Giggling at his cheerful attitude you then brought your legs up and wrapped your arms around them as you watched the cheerful boy chat away for hours to the ones still in their slumber.

 

It's not until later that you notice a mans body made of mist standing by one, he seemed to have short hair and wasn't really facing you. Gasping you stood up and blinked then rubbed your eyes but the figure of that man was gone.

 

"What is it, (Y/N)?" Yuu asks, gaining the attention of Alma.  
"Something wrong, (Y/N)?" Alma asks.  
"I thought I saw....a man over there...." You replied, pointing to where you last saw that man.

 

But still at the moment the man was gone, frowning you sat back down beside Yuu and look at your hands on your lap. Alma frowns too and runs to your side crouching down to be eye level with you. Holding your hands he tries to comfort you as he doesn't understand what you meant, meanwhile Yuu awkwardly pats your head since he saw the look Alma sent him.

 

You don't see that man again until much later....

 

After your first trial...

 

****

 

After a day or two is when Tui takes you to a different area to try and synchronize with something called innocence, you were given cloths to change into and then you found yourself standing in a room with water under your feet. Odd people behind you in read coat like things stood by the door.

 

"Alright, (Y/N) begin your synchronize with the innocence." A voice spoke.

 

Looking at the oddly shaped thing in front of you, you took a deep breath and walked towards it placing your hands on it, however moments later it moved and spikes stabbed through your body and blood was everywhere.

 

Screaming in pain you soon was pushed back as you passed out for a bit, the water under you cleaned off a bit of the blood but most of it remained on your body. Though the seal on your right breast had made your wounds heal rather fast.

 

When your (E/C) eyes opened the people in the red coats had picked you up and helped you walk towards the innocence before you. Already hating the pain you were forced to go through you had no choice but to place your hands back on it and the same results happened.

 

Only more blood spilled everywhere and you remained out cold for some time, so the adults decided you had enough and brought you inside the infirmary to clean your wounds and bandage any of the ones that took a bit to long to heal.

 

**Small Time Skip**

 

Waking up you noticed Alma and Yuu standing at your bed side, tears leaked out of the corner of your eyes as you hid your face on Alma's stomach and cried from the pain and remembering what you went through alone.

 

"It hurt so much...." You cried.  
"Oh we know, (Y/N)! We know!" Alma frowned and rubbed your head.  
"Y-You know?" You asked.  
"Yeah it always hurt us really bad when we had our first trial!" Alma said.

 

Sitting up carefully with the help of Alma you sent a teary eyed look at Yuu, so they both went through this? Through the pain that hurt so bad that they would think dying would be better off?

 

"Yuu too?" You asked.  
"Che...yeah." Yuu scoffed looking away.  
"He won't admit it but he cried too!" Alma snickers.  
"Hey!" Yuu growled.  
"S-So were all going through the same thing?" You asked.  
"Yeah we sure as hell are." Yuu sighs.

 

Blinking you watched as Yuu and Alma soon quickly got into an argument, so they knew what it felt huh? Maybe...just maybe you could be able to go through it some more if they were also going through this...

 

I mean they did know what it felt like right?


	3. Chapter 2

Your body still hurt from the recent trial you had gotten out of, Alma and Yuu both took you to the cafeteria to get some food. You had walked slow due to the pain and it seemed like the boys decided to walk the same pace you had been to keep you good company.

 

As you arrived an old man named Zu was baking some sweets for the three children of the project, the mere fact that three awakened was amazing not only to him but anyone who worked within The Second Exorcist Program.

 

Once all three of you kids walked in and saw Edgar speaking to someone, when he noticed the three of you he smiled and walked towards you all, crouching down to your heights he then spoke.

 

"Hey you three, finally here huh?" Edgar asks.  
"Yeah! We went to go get (Y/N)! Couldn't forget about our new friend!" Alma smiles.  
"Che...friend..." Yuu scoffed.  
"Well I'm glad you two are making her feel welcome and aren't leaving her alone." Edgar smiled.

 

Edgar then switched his gaze towards you, pretty much the only one out of three who was bandaged up for now.

 

"How are you feeling, (Y/N)?" Edgar asks.  
"I'm fine..." You reply.  
"That's good, come and have some sweets!" Edgar smiles again.

 

Blinking you let him gently grab your hand and guide you to a table where no one was at much, picking you up he sits you down on the seat and sits beside you as Alma and Yuu sit in front of you both. Taking a bowl he scoops some (F/IC) and then sets it in front of you soon as he places a spoon inside.

 

"Here you go, have some ice cream." Edgar says.

 

Careful with your bandaged hands you hold the bowl with one hand and in the other the spoon, gently scooping up some ice cream in the spoon you then bring it to your mouth and eat some. Liking the taste your face lights up and you smile towards Edgar.

 

Your first smile since you were born!

 

Smiling at Alma and Yuu as well the three of you enjoy the small bowls of ice cream, though Yuu doesn't seem to really like it all that much so he was given some other to eat. However just as you were gonna soon finish your ice cream that man returned back in that misty form you saw before.

 

"You did always love sweets..." That man says.

 

Your eyes widen but he soon disappeared making you frown, since no one really saw you react that way you weren't sure if you should tell anyone. Only people who knew were Yuu and Alma for the moment.

 

However...it wouldn't be until months later that you'd realize you weren't going to be the only one seeing and also remembering stuff from your previous life.

 

****

 

You soon though found out that Alma and Yuu would get into these really bad fights ones where their limbs at times would be torn off. The most recent fight? Is when Yuu had yelled at you and Alma for following him around.

 

Alma wanted to be friends and even though it had nearly been over a few weeks since you met the boys you still weren't sure what to make of this place, let alone how to befriend Yuu. Though you weren't really effected by his harsh personality nor his cold looking eyes.

 

"You don't need to yell at her! She's just a girl who want's to be friends with you!" Alma shouts.  
"The both of you are so creepy! Why do you always smile like that!" Yuu shouts.  
"Well the least we can do is be there for (Y/N)! She's only been here for a few weeks! Be more kind to her!" Alma replies.

 

And the fight took off to throwing things, punching one another and managing to rip a limb from one another making you nearly puke and faint at the sight of it. But Edgar and a few others stepped in and stopped them.

 

....Not without getting some injuries themselves.

 

"Will they be alright?" You asked.  
"Yeah they will the seal on their chests will heal them." Edgar says.  
"Seal? What seal?" You ask.  
"It's what gives you three some nice cool healing powers, even you have one (Y/N)." Edgar explains.

 

Was he for real? Or was he trying to make the whole seal sound cool? You weren't sure but soon you remembered whenever you were changing cloths you'd see some sort of symbol on your chest. So that was a seal huh?

 

That seemed to explain why you survived the tirals more then once, cause anytime you were forced to try again you felt as if you were going to die...well at times you wanted to but you were also glad to stay alive.

 

"Are you two fighting again?" Tui asks, glaring at the boys.  
"He's so creepy!" Yuu shouts.  
"No! (Y/N) and I just wanted to be with Yuu! But he had to be a jerk to (Y/N)!" Alma says.  
"I don't care about the argument, your seals aren't there for you guys to fight one another." Tui says sternly.

 

Seeing the boys lower their heads as they got scolded by Tui seemed a bit scary as she was one women not to be angered it seemed. With your arms close to your chest you walked over to the boys once Tui left and you had checked on them.

 

"Alma? Yuu? Are you two okay?" You asked.  
"Yeah! Sorry you had to see that.." Alma laughed nervously.  
"It's fine, I just wanted to be friends with you Yuu. Is it really that bad?" You ask him.  
"No...but it's creepy how you two smile so easily here." Yuu scoffed.  
"Does this mean....you accept me?" You asked, smiling.  
"Che!" Yuu replies turning around, his back facing you.

 

Giggling you grab their hands and give them both a closed eyed smile, well at least they weren't fighting much anymore. After the two healed they decided to go back to the birthing pits and talk with the others again.

 

Well Yuu just sat as the two of you spoke to the others.

 

During the middle of your conversation with one of them you noticed Yuu sitting alone, getting up to your feet you walked over and sat beside Yuu. When you did this he looked at you with a questioned gaze, you on the other hand just looked to the side with a shy blush on your cheeks.

 

"What?" Yuu asked.  
"You um...looked a bit lonely here so I came to keep you company." You replied.  
"Why would I be lonely?" Yuu replied.  
"W-Well you and Alma always make sure to be around me where I don't feel alone I want to do the same for you." You admit, finally looking at him.

 

Yuu was surprised to say the least, sure he didn't like it that you and Alma always smiled in a dark place like this but it wasn't like you two weren't in a place where he completely hated you both.

 

Alma and him knew one another months before your birth, but once you awakened it wasn't just the two of them but now the three of you all together. Sure you were just months apart from awakening but as time passed Yuu felt like he should protect you especially after those trials.

 

Sighing Yuu knew that you'd follow him anywhere whenever just like Alma so he'd have to get used to it, not that he liked it right about now so he just thought that maybe one day he'd be used to it like he would soon be forced to..

 

****

 

As day soon became night the boys went to their room as you went to your own just across from there's, getting into different cloths to sleep in you then took out the red ribbon you always wore in your hair and placed it neatly on the table at your bed side.

 

Mumbling a silent 'goodnight' you got under the covers and laid down, closing your eyes it wasn't long until you were asleep. Unsure if you'd dream again you were unaware that once you were dreaming....that things would turn into a nightmare quick.

 

**Dream**

 

You were walking in a beautiful field of flowers, the sun was out and both Alma and Yuu were there all three of you were playing a game of tag. You and Alma were laughing away carefree while Yuu was scolding you both about being careful.

 

"Come on Yuu! Your it!" You laughed.  
"Yeah I bet you can't catch us!" Alma teased.  
"Now your gonna get it!" Yuu growled.

 

Looking at one another both you and Alma laughed and ran off in different directions when Yuu was close enough, looking from left to right Yuu decided to chase after you first. By the time you noticed you let out a small scream but laughter came after wards as you tried to run from Yuu.

 

"Can't run forever, (Y/N)!" Yuu smirked.  
"I can from you!" You laughed.  
"Don't worry I'll save you, (Y/N)!" Alma laughed.

 

When you both were close to Alma he tackled Yuu down who managed to grab your shoulder, all three of you fell down into the grass, after a moment the three of you laughed as you all laid there. Moments like these were amazing.

 

But....soon as that happened everything changed, soon you found yourself in a place where there was nothing but rubble, no Yuu, no Alma. Standing up to your feet you looked around afraid and alone.

 

"Yuu? Alma?" You called out.

 

Nothing but silence.

 

Tears started to form in the corner of your eyes as you wrapped your arms around yourself and continued to search for the two boys who in just a short amount of time became your everything.

 

But in this dream you were running endlessly....

 

**Dream End**

 

When you finally woke up you gasped and sat up quickly, your small body shook in fright and since you were in this room alone you let your tears roll down your cheeks as your body trembled while you walked out of your room and across the hall.

 

Opening the door you called out to Alma and Yuu - who woke up from their sleep. Yuu was grumpy about being woken up however his eyes widen when he heard a sob come from you. Though Alma was the first to act on it.

 

"What's wrong?!" Alma asked.  
"I....I had a nightmare...f-first we were playing together like always....t-then you two were suddenly gone and I was all alone!" You cried.  
"Aww we would never leave you...right Yuu?" Alma says.  
"Y-Yeah..." Yuu said after a moment.

 

Alma helped you inside their room a bit more and hugged you, letting you cry on his shoulder. Despite just knowing you for a few weeks you were Alma's friend and he would do anything to make this fear of being left alone go away.

 

"It's a promise! We won't ever leave you alone!" Alma says.

 

Nodding you held onto Alma tightly not wanting to let go, however it was still the middle of the night so Alma carefully led your trembling body to his bed and let you lay down first before getting in with you.

 

"You can sleep here for now, we will keep those nightmares away!" Alma smiles.  
"A-Are you sure?" You asked.  
"Of course! Whenever you feel scared come to one of us! We are here for you no matter what!" Alma says.

 

Feeling more comfort in those words you let Alma bring his blanket over you both and wrap an arm around you, you were facing Yuu so you gave him a look that would silently say 'I'm sorry for waking you' to which Yuu just sighed and laid down facing you. Holding out your small hand Yuu sighs and reaches out holding yours after some hesitation.

 

"Sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." Yuu says.

 

Smiling a bit you nodded and closed your eyes just as Alma wrapped his arm around you. Falling asleep in the room where both Alma and Yuu were lead you to not have any dreams for the moment nor a nightmare.

 

A peaceful sleep you were given despite where you were.

 

****

 

Once morning came Tui and the others noticed all three were sleeping in the same room, frowning at this Tui was about to pick you up and place you back in your room but soon saw the trail marks that showed her you were crying.

 

"What's wrong Tui?" Edgar asks.  
"She was crying...." Tui sighs.  
"She might of had a nightmare and must've came here..." Edgar suggests.  
"Poor girl...should we let her sleep as well with the boys?" Renny asks.  
"Just for a while longer...after that they will try again." Tui says.

 

With that in mind the adults left the room quietly and gently closed the door to allow the children to sleep some more in the room. They would need some sleep before they even tried to go towards the innocence again.


	4. Chapter 3

When the three woke up they walked out of the room and went for breakfast, eating together Tui soon found the children together and mentioned that they would have to try with the trials again. Making all three groan where they didn't want to do it but had no other choice.

 

It seemed to be a constant schedule where they would wake up, eat breakfast, go to trial, rest a bit and then try again.

 

You didn't like this place, so cold yet dark however you endure the cold feeling within this place due to able being around Yuu and Alma. If they could handle this then surely you could. But even so you still feared the pain that would soon come.

 

"Are you alright?" Alma asked.  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." You smiled.  
"Stop lying idiot, your not." Yuu said.  
"Yuu!" Alma warns a bit.  
"What? She's trembling I can see it!" Yuu scoffed.  
"Actually...I'm scared for whats to come...." You admitted.

 

Being scared wasn't all you were feeling, the nightmare you had last night was still stuck in your brain. It wasn't like the adults let you be in the same 'room' as Alma and Yuu so you were all alone up until they believed the three of you had enough.

 

"P-Promise we will stick together when its all over?" You asked.  
"I promise for sure!" Alma smiled.  
"Che...." Yuu said.  
"Promise her!" Alma says.

 

When Yuu didn't Alma continued to bother the boy until he gave in, eventually he did.

 

"Fine! Fine! I promise!" Yuu groans.

 

Smiling you were comforted at least a little bit, but that feeling didn't last long as Tui returned to the canteen telling them it was time to get ready. You frowned then took a deep breath as you followed the boys along with Tui.

 

****

 

"GAHHH!!!!" You shouted.

 

Once again your body rejected the innocence before you and cuts were everywhere, your breath was heavy as tears rolled down your cheeks. Your small body hurt so bad that a small sob escaped your lips.

 

"439 seconds until (Y/N) regenerates." A voice spoke.  
"300 seconds until Alma regenerates." Another says.  
"320 seconds until Yuu regenerates" Another speaks.

 

After you were fully healed the men wearing the red coats picked you up and forced you to try again, yelping in pain when it stabbed through your stomach and sides you were able to stand there for a moment before your world turn black.

 

As the adults believed you all had enough they took your small bodies, bandaged you all up and left one by one though you all woke up. However you had some tears in your eyes when you woke up. Even if you had two other people going through what you were it was still traumatizing to go through it alone in a room without them there.

 

Sitting up you wiped away your tears and carefully stood on your feet, wobbling a bit you soon regained your balance and clung to Yuu's sleeve.

 

"What is it?" Yuu asked.  
"E-Even if you two go through this...I don't like being in that room alone..." You muttered.  
"It's okay! Were together now!" Alma smiles.  
"R-Right..." You replied, trying not to cry anymore.

 

Despite your efforts your body still trembled as you clung to both boys tightly not wanting to let them go, this time the three of you went to the library to go read some books. Alma found one another while Yuu was still searching for one.

 

You on the other hand noticed one book about flowers and picked it up and looked at the cover, running over to sit on the couch beside Alma you opened the book and noticed some flowers. Somehow though you already knew their meaning which was indeed rather odd for you since you never once stepped foot outside of this place at all.

 

"Oh! It's a book about flowers!" Alma smiled.  
"Yeah, look this one is a rose!" You smiled.

 

With that said both you and Alma looked through this book together, to you somehow this felt normal you weren't sure why but at the moment and then on you didn't think much of it. Yuu soon returned and sat beside you.

 

"A book on Japanese words?" You asked, reading the title.  
"Yeah..." Yuu replied.  
"Cool! Can you teach me to say a few words sometime?" You asked, smiling.  
"S-Sure..." Yuu replied.

 

Some reason as he began to slightly warm up to you it became harder and harder to refuse you, maybe it was because you were the only girl out of them? He did have the feeling of protecting you and all but wasn't that cause Edgar and the others told him and Alma to do jut that?

 

He wasn't really sure.

 

For most of the day the three of you spent your day reading either books in your hands, or well mostly you and Alma were seen looking through the book you had at mentioned some flowers to one another enjoying them together and hoping one day you three would see them someday.

 

****

 

As time passed it was once again night and both you and Alma weren't in the room rather you two were somewhere else, Yuu couldn't sleep so he walked to where the three of you had been born from and leaned up on the pillar beside him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked towards the others asleep.

 

'Dammit why can't I sleep? This is the most quite place is the lab, but it's so cold. Look at you chumps...sleeping so peacefully. Maybe I should join them, just crawl in and go back to sleep. It's so hard to breath in this world and it's always dark. What will happen to me?' Yuu thought.

 

Not long later Yuu saw a women in a misty figure standing just a few feet away from him, he couldn't tell her hair color nor anything at all but he did know that the women had a medium length hair that was placed in a high ponytail.

 

"Who's there?" Yuu asked.

 

The women in a misty white figure slowly turned around to face him but her face he was unable to see rather good.

 

"Hey! Who are you?" Yuu asked.

 

When he didn't get a response he got frustrated and decided to run towards that women, only to fall into one of the pits. Ignoring the warning from both you and Alma.

 

"Yuu!" You shout.

 

Running to his side the both of you helped him out and as he coughed a bit you were rubbing his back, a worried expression on your face.

 

"Jeez what are you doing in here?" Alma asked.  
"What am I? Hey! Were you two following me again?" Yuu asked.  
"No you jerk! We were just reading some books and eatting our snacks." Alma said.  
"Please don't fight..." You frowned.  
"What? You both hang out in here?" Yuu asked.  
"Well...I just started hanging out with Alma here." You mumbled.  
"Yeah we were looking at even more flowers in the books!" Alma smiled.

 

Yuu wasn't interested in that when he remembered seeing that women here, gasping he looked at the both of them.

 

"That women!" Yuu shouts.  
"Huh?" Alma and you reply.  
"There was a women over there!" Yuu says, pointing where he saw her.

 

When all three of them looked the women Yuu mentioned wasn't there, blinking you looked back at Yuu and for a moment you realized that he had been seeing things too??

 

"Wait you saw a women?" You asked.  
"Yeah she was there a second ago." Yuu said.  
"I wonder if..." Alma started.

 

Before the conversation could go on Alma's arm pretty much fell off, Yuu's did later and so did yours. Deciding to rest your bodies a bit both Alma and Yuu sat leaning on the wall behind them while you were laying down, with your head resting on Yuu's lap and your legs on Alma's lap.

 

"What were you two wondering about earlier?" Yuu asked.  
"What's that?" Alma asked.  
"About the women...you said 'I wonder if'." Yuu says.  
"Oh! I thought she might've been a ghost!" Alma said.

 

Yuu got annoyed and gently pushed you off him as he tried to get away, blinking you watched as Alma gabbed Yuu's wrist to stop him and then actually had the time to explain about what he meant. You weren't sure what he was speaking about since you never seen a women but it always had been a man.

 

"Wait what about you, (Y/N)?" Yuu asked.  
"Huh?" You asked.  
"Did you see her?" Yuu asked.  
"No...but I have been seeing a man." You replied.  
"A man?" Alma asked.  
"Yeah he sometimes comes to me in my dreams or after the trials..." You explain.

 

Seeing him came natural for you and this was the first time you actually told anyone, surely these two would know something huh? Wrong cause both Alma and Yuu were confused as to why you were seeing him.

 

Was it weird?

 

You didn't know really.

 

****

 

You weren't sure as to why 'that man' appeared more often then usual with each passing day but you were starting to feel like 'that man' meant something to you. You weren't sure since you were still a child so you didn't think much on it whenever you were playing around the lab with Alma and Yuu.

 

Today you all were playing tag, Yuu was it and both you and Alma were running away. However as you ran you noticed something familiar....in your nightmare you and Alma decided to run in different directions and you did the same name.  
Freezing up your (E/C) eyes widen with great fear and you trembled as the nightmare returned to your mind, crouching down you held yourself and cried loudly scaring Alma and Yuu. Looking at one another they rushed to your side and checked on you.

 

"(Y/N)!" Alma calls out.  
"H-Hey are you okay?" Yuu asks.  
"W-When we ran off I remembered my nightmare." You said slowly.

 

Both boys frowned they didn't realize the nightmare you had effected this much, your body continued to trembled as tears kept rolling down your cheeks. You didn't want to worry them further but lately the nightmare of losing them got worse and worse.

 

You always found yourself playing or laughing while laying beside them, then either wind would blow or you'd close your eyes and suddenly you were alone. Things would be so silent that it felt like no one was around and no one could even hear you.

 

In hopes of comforting you, Alma and Yuu hugged you from both sides and rested their cheek on your head. Feeling them hold you it slowly allowed you to have your tremble body subside and your tears stop. Gently gripping their arms around you the three of you stayed like that for a while until you muttered that you were fine now.

 

"Let's go see if Edgar or Tui will allow you to move your bed to our room. You know sleep with us!" Alma suggested.  
"Idiot she can't sleep with us." Yuu scoffed.  
"And why not?!" Alma pouts.  
"She's a girl! Besides she doesn't need to be kept awake whenever you snore!" Yuu growls.  
"I do not!" Alma spats back.

 

And once again they got into an argument wither you should or should not be able to sleep in the room with them, during the middle of their argument you started to laugh, first it was small giggles but soon it turned to laughter.

 

Blinking at hearing this both boys turned and looked at you, by this time you were trying to stop laughing once you were caught. Alma smiled as he was glad you were happy, Yuu gave a small smile one you nor Alma see but secretly Yuu was actually happy you were cheering up.

 

"Sorry for laughing but I found it cute yet funny on how you two seem to look out for me." You smiled.  
"L-Look out for you?! That wasn't what I was doing!" Yuu shouts.  
"Oh come on Yuu! Were all friends, we look out for each other and stick together!" Alma smiled.  
"Ugh I can't stand you two." Yuu growls.

 

Yuu crossed his arms and walked away, though he didn't get away that fast since you and Alma went after him laughing together as you followed him side by side.

 

****

 

Edgar had seen everything and smiled when he saw the two boys rush to your side, he was aware of your nightmares and was sad to see such a kindhearted little girl not get enough sleep. He also worried it might effect you during those trials.  
It pained him to do all this to you three children but he had to do it since he had orders. He grew fond of all three of you and had hoped there could be some way where he was able to protect you three.

 

Hopefully one day he could....

 

Hope was all he could have right now.

 

****

 

The next day is when you had an odd vision of someone you haven't seen other then in your dreams sometimes. She was a beautiful women with blonde hair placed up in a ponytail and two strands of hair over her forehead.

 

Her smile was so kind as she spoke...

 

"All these flowers are so beautiful...." She speaks.  
"Sis promise me no matter what we will return to one another, that we will forever remain close. That even if we die we will be this close as sisters forever." She says.

 

Your not sure what she means but in the dream you just nod and smile along with a small giggle, some reason 'this women' is also important to you just as much as 'that man'. Whoever she is she claims to be your sister and your deep down in your heart you believed her.

 

Just who are these two?


	5. Chapter 4

Edgar one day found himself looking for the three kids but had soon found the three of you in the library looking through books again, like usual Yuu was looking at a Japanese book while you and Alma were looking through more pages of more flower books.

 

"So beautiful...." You muttered.  
"Yeah they sure are!" Alma smiled.  
"Oh look! A Lotus flower!" You cheered.

 

Yuu over heard and soon flinched a bit when he noticed some lotus flowers falling from the sky then gently landing on the ground around the couch they were sitting on. Looking around his eyes noticed one seemed to be in your hand but when he rubbed his eyes and looked again they were gone.

 

'What was that?' Yuu thought.

 

"Yuu! Did you know that the seeds of a Lotus flower can sleep in the soil for a thousand years? And then one day they will bloom again!" You asked.  
"No why the hell would I know that?" Yuu sighed.  
"Well this book says so, it says everything about them! They're so pretty..." You smiled.

 

Looking at the Lotus flower picture on the page in the book you take your small hand and gently place it on the picture when Edgar decides to interrupt you three. When he spoke up you three looked in his direction.

 

"Okay you three, time to come eat your trails will be later today." Edgar told.

 

By now the pain of those trials were getting numb, the constant feeling of your body ripping apart in some places sadly became natural for you all. Placing the books on the table all three of you followed Edgar out of the library and into the canteen.

 

****

 

Sitting between Yuu and Alma you ate (F/F), it had become your favorite thing to eat when you first tried it then you always requested it. As you were eating your food a lotus flower landed right beside your hand and Yuu's.

 

"Y-Yuu...do you see that Lotus flower?" You asked, pointing at that area.  
"Where?" Yuu asked.

 

Your gaze turned to Yuu only for a minute when you looked back it was gone, feeling embarrassed you mumbled a 'never mind' and blushed faintly. Going back to eating your food you weren't sure why you were now seeing Lotus flowers...

 

'First that man now Lotus flowers....am I crazy?' You thought, frowning.

 

"Something wrong, (Y/N)?" Edgar asked.  
"No!" You replied.

 

You weren't sure if telling anyone other then Yuu and Alma was a good idea...would they believe you? No...they wouldn't..it would make them think you were lying so you continued to keep it a secret.

 

Both you and Yuu continued to see either 'that man' or 'that women' and also some Lotus flowers from time to time, still unsure what this was you both kept silent about it...

 

...Until one day it started to effect you both mentally to where it started to hurt...

 

****

 

As usual during one time of the day all three of you would walk to were the others were asleep in and speak to them...well you and Alma did while Yuu sat on the ground leaning back on a pillar behind him.

 

Yuu raised his hand over his face and suddenly got a 'vision' of 'that women', she had beautiful medium (H/C) hair that was held up in a high ponytail, her coat was that of an exorcist, and she was smiling in his direction but he couldn't really see her all that well.

 

"It'd be nice to see the flowers before the petals fall." She spoke.

 

'I can barely see her, move your damn hand! What?' Yuu thought.

 

Looking to the side he noticed 'that women' was now standing beside him in that misty form he saw her in like last time.

 

"Before...the petals fall." She said.  
"Why don't you leave me alone?" Yuu asked.  
"I'll wait for you, forever." She replied.

 

You on the other hand when you stood up and looked to the side a little had a 'vision' of your own, this time you were able to see some of 'that man', he had short blonde hair, an exorcist coat with a hood just like in your dream from before.

 

"You sure love flowers, don't you?" He spoke.

 

'I can't see him clearly....why?' You thought.

 

Just like for Yuu, 'that man' was in a misty form as well and was actually a bit closer to you.

 

"I won't ever betray you." He says.  
"Just who are you?" You asked.  
"I love you....forever." He replies.

 

Not knowing that both you and Yuu were going through this so suddenly at the same time you both responded but with different words.

 

"What the hell do you want from me?!/Why are you always around me?!" You and Yuu shout.

 

However things weren't turning out so good as both you and Yuu faint, falling to the floor and Alma ends up seeing you both. He goes and gets the adults, sadly both you and Yuu don't realize that these 'visions' or whatever they were had been connected since the beginning.

 

****

 

"How long have they been having these hallucinations?!"  
"I don't know, I'm sorry father." Renny says.  
"We were so close...Tell me what Yuu and (Y/N) saw."  
"Things unknown to them, strange people and places. And they have even become to dream about them." Edgar says.  
"Then their lost, it's only a matter of time before their sanity goes. Just like the other children before them."  
"Then I'm afraid we are given no choice, but to depose of test subjects Yuu and (Y/N)." Tui says.

 

Just outside Alma was listening in after beating up three people, he was worried for his friends and wanted to know what would happen to them. But what he heard shocked him.

 

"We'll put them to sleep." Tui's voice says.

 

Looking beside him he noticed what seemed to be a river, hoping that could be their saving grace Alma decided to go and save his two most trusted friends, the only ones in this place who knew his pain and he theirs.

 

****

 

In another room things weren't looking good as you and Yuu both were laying on a bed panting, your small bodies didn't feel good and it almost looked like you two were having fevers. But for those who worked in this program knew better as you both were slowly remembering your past lives memories.

 

"They aren't doing well, their consciousness is unstable."

 

One of them got detracted when he heard the door open, looking towards it he didn't see anyone, behind him though Alma knocked them all unconscious. Bringing Yuu on his back and helping you to your feet he ran with you both.

 

'You guys...all of you that haven't woken up I'm sorry I'm not trying to abandon you, it's just I can't let them put them to sleep. I just couldn't bare it!' Alma thought.

 

"We finally....We all finally became friends. I'm sorry you guys!" Alma says.

 

'Alma you idiot just because I started to let you talk to me doesn't mean were friends.' Yuu thought.

 

As Alma continued to run as he carried Yuu and forced you to run with him some needles were shot at all three of you, one of each entering yours and Yuu's back. Not long later the Crows binding feathers were all around you three.

 

"Alma..." Yuu and you say.

 

With quick thinking Alma turns himself around and kicks both Yuu and you over the edge forcing you both to grab a hold of one another.

 

"With just a little luck you'll make it out of here, maybe." Alma smiles.  
"What do you mean maybe?" Yuu asks.  
"Run Yuu, (Y/N)." Alma tells you two.  
"No let's run together!" You shout.  
"How stupid are you?!" Yuu shouts as well.

 

Just as you and Yuu fall into the water Alma gets captured and the Crows speak about the other two that fell into the water mentioning that those two were the ones who were remembering their 'original bodies memories'.

 

Alma overheard and wondered what the hell they were speaking about yet couldn't move as he let himself fall unconscious.

 

****

 

Yuu held onto you tightly the river was freezing cold and once Yuu got a hold of something he forced himself as well as you out and climbed up.

 

"With luck my ass, that idiot threw us into a freezing cold river, on top of that we didn't even get out of this hell hole." Yuu says.

 

Both of you fell over with a Crow's needle in your backs, with that still in there it was hard to move.

 

"Could you pull those out?" You asked the two men behind you and Yuu.  
"No I'll go get the medical team." Bak says.  
"We will heal once it's out." Yuu says, after gripping the mans ankle making him fall.

 

'Those are Crows needles..' Bak thinks.

 

"Who are you kids?" Bak asks.

 

Marie picks up both kids and soon takes the needles out from your backs, flinching in pain you passed out where as Yuu looks at Marie for a moment then passes out as well. Unfortunately the two Crow members found the both of you and took you from them once more.

 

****

 

Both you and Yuu were laying down on some odd table as more memories of your previous lives came through, for Yuu it was of 'that women' and for you it was of 'that man'. What was bittersweet was that each of you didn't realize that the ones they were remembering was of one another.

 

However it looked like this place wouldn't allow the lovers to remember enough to be 'reunited' again even though you already were - just this time it wasn't with memory.

 

**For Yuu**

 

"Hey do you know this flower?" A (H/C) women asked, her arms held behind her back as she spoke.

 

***

 

In a field where a battle had once been an exorcist was laying down weakly, his wounds making him unable to sit up.

 

"Reaching towards the sky...." He whispered, arm stretched out.

 

***

 

"It's a Lotus flower, their born from mud yet they reach towards the sky and fill the world with their sweet fragrance. Sound familiar to you? They make me think of us, of exorcists born to serve the world." She spoke.

 

***

 

"I love you...forever." He says reaching up towards the sky, speaking of his undying love towards his beloved.  
"Well look at that your still alive, thanks for letting me know exorcist!" An akuma says.

 

Raising it's claw it soon then lands the final blow.

 

**With You**

 

Standing in a field of worn down flowers the women sighed and looked at her love, the short blonde hair male watched her with love and happiness in his eyes. Smiling at him she finally spoke.

 

"You know what would be nice? To see a whole field like this in full bloom. If only...maybe we can get to see it together someday." The women says.

 

Behind her the man wordlessly spoke of a promise that bounded them forever.

 

***

 

In a different area two women who were sisters sat beside one another as the looked at some other type of flowers.

 

"Sis promise me no matter what we will return to one another, that we will forever remain close. That even if we die we will be this close as sisters forever." The blonde women says.  
"Of course sis! I promise! I love you so much sis and I'm happy to be able to fight along side you even if our jobs aren't that good." She smiled.  
"Then it's settled your gonna have to deal with your man and myself forever." The blonde women teases.

 

***

 

After the wordless voice of the man she loved so dearly spoke she smiled towards him giving her response.

 

"Really? Well I promise even when we both grow old, I'll wait for you. Forever. I'll be waiting." She says.

 

******

 

By this time both you and Yuu woke up with tears in your eyes, Yuu's arm was reaching out.

 

'I love you...forever.' Yuu thought.  
'I'll wait for you, forever. I'll be waiting...' You thought.

 

When the memories returned to both of you the desire to see 'that women' and 'that man' grew so much. But at such a young age as you both were you didn't understand why. However a person talking broke your thoughts as you both looked to the side to see who it was.

 

It was Tui she was speaking to someone of not letting anyone else in the room you two were held in, when Tui mentioned 'For' it made both of you remember Alma telling you both about a 'ghost'...turns out that ghost works here.

 

That's when Yuu started to laugh like crazy, you started to cry and it was only with those actions that you two realized you both were gonna go through something horrible together. You could just feel it.

 

"Yuu, (Y/N) I'm going to cast a spell over you two now. It may hurt but it will be over quickly. You will then both fall asleep and never awaken." Tui explains.  
"You've been lying to us, The Second Exorcist Plan, Artificial aposols. All lies, all of it...all you told me was a lie! I was an exorcist I was murdered by an akuma wasn't I?" Yuu says.  
"So was I! Why did you lie?! What have you done to us?!" You shout.  
"What years...- how many years passed since we died...what did you do?! What did you bastards do to us?!" Yuu shouts.  
"Why did you force us into this?! What did we ever do to you to have this happen?!" You shout, crying.

 

But then it hit you both like bricks...those trials...they were to reconnect you both to the innocence weapons you already had before in the past...oh gosh...what kind of hell are they bringing here?!

 

Not long after shocks racked both your bodies as they were beginning to place both of you asleep, screams from both of you were heard as Yuu decided to ask something.

 

"Why are you doing this? Aren't we all....on the same side?" Yuu asked, painfully.  
"Innocence is our only chance, the only thing that can win this crusade!"

 

This left you and Yuu to continue to scream in pain, this was far worse then the trials as your small body tried so hard to get away from the pain but to no avail did any attempt work. Both you and Yuu were left to just go through this pain together.

 

***

 

Elsewhere Alma was finding the place where the innocence was held...if he had that then maybe just maybe he could save his two friends..

 

"I have to...save Yuu and (Y/N)..wait for me you two I'll be there soon." Alma says.


	6. Chapter 5

||A/N: I cried while writing this chapter...please forgive me you guys! I didn't want to write what happened but....ahh there's no reason for it! Please forgive me you guys!||

 

Alma managed to find the innocence and was able to synchronize with it as his desire to save both of you allowed him too, however he killed the three Crow members and were so shocked at the sight he saw..

 

The original bodies of there's from 30 years ago, the poor kid stood in front of one that he recognized as his former life, unknown to him though his sisters - yours was right beside his former life.

 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he slowly raised his hand to the body in front of him, finally he himself started to remember of his previous life. One of a (H/C) haired women who smiled as she stood beside a short haired blonde man who held the girl in his arms.

 

Alma could tell and remember those two were lovers, his dear friend and sister.

 

Next thing Alma knew he remembered the promise his previous self made with the (H/C) women who was indeed his previous life's sister.

 

***

 

'She said that we were like Lotus flowers, they grow from the mud and make the world fragrant. They make it a better place.' - Yuu.

 

'But they wilt and die in the end, they die and they sink back into the mud.' - You.

 

Tui and Renny closed both of your eyes and soon mourned for the two children who they were forced to put to sleep, if only things didn't go like this then maybe you two would be able to maybe bring a brighter future passed this war.

 

When the adults left they didn't realize that both kids who were laying close to one another on those strange beds were remembering one another - from their previous lives. They remembered their promise to one another and that fueled their desire to see the other.

 

Waking up quickly painful shocks returned to the both of you and once again the room was filled with both of your scream, why were you resisting? Why were you fighting this? You both couldn't take it anymore!

 

'Her face is so faint I don't even know her name, can't remember. They alienated my memories. So why...' Yuu thought.

 

'I can remember how his eyes look at me anymore, not even his name...they ruined that. Why..' You thought.

 

"Why can't I get rid of the desire to be with her/him?!" You and Yuu shout.

 

In that moment the innocence reacted to both of you and appeared before you, both as a blade. Shocked you glared at it then closed your eyes not wanting to even look at the damn thing that forced your life in this hell.

 

But just then the memory of 'that man' appeared in your head, just as 'that women' reminded Yuu.

 

'But I can use this to survive....I want to be with her.' Yuu thought.

 

'If I use this...will I be able to see him again?' You thought.

 

Both of you reached out towards the innocence determined to find the other, you were going to live to see them again no matter what it took. You wanted to be with the one you loved so badly so that you can keep your promise to one another.

 

Not to mention you wanted to be reunited not just with the man you love but also your beloved sister who wanted to be near you for as long as the world let you two, the memories you shared with her brought both desires to be with that man and your sister again flow.

 

'I also want to find her so we can be sisters again....' You thought.

 

***

 

When you two were able to grasp it blood was on your hands, arms and even your legs, how you two lived through escaping that was something you weren't sure of. Yuu cut the door down as he had your arm over his shoulder.

 

"I'm such an idiot...I'm so stupid." Yuu scoffs.  
"Yuu...my body hurts..." You whispered.  
"I know but hold on a moment, we need to get out of here." Yuu replied.

 

Agreeing to that you and Yuu both walked into the next room.

 

'What am I suppose to do now? (Y/N) can barely walk without help....but am I suppose to just kill every last person in this lab?' Yuu thought.

 

Beside them on a table was a man who was hooked up to medical stuff, looking at one another the both of you walked over to the guy. Checking the nasty wound on his head Yuu's hand hovered over it before some of his blood dripped on the wound....healing it. Shocking you two.

 

"WHAAAAAA??!!" You and Yuu shout.  
"I know those voices, your the kids from the other day." Marie said.

 

How the...?!

 

What?!

 

***

 

Edgar ran all over the place looking for Alma, he couldn't believe that his desire to save both Yuu and you was enough for him to synchronize with innocence..however he couldn't control it and ended up killing everyone.

 

He wasn't sure how this all happened even with how close he got with the three of you, he regretted doing this program but his top priority was to find Alma right now. Taking a deep breath he began to run away when he heard a commotion somewhere else.

 

Running just down the small hall he found Alma, but the sight before him shocked him.

 

***

 

"So uh..I'm sorry about this boy. These injuries I've got well...if they haven't strip me of my innocence I would be able to carry myself just fine." Marie said.  
"Heh." Yuu scoffed.  
"But I gotta say boy, you a lot stronger then I though you'd be. Carrying me and taking care of the girl back there." Marie said.  
"Yeah well there's a reason for that, oh and you might want to stop calling us boy and girl or you die." Yuu says.  
"Fair enough, what should I call you two then? My name's Noise Marie." Marie introduces himself.  
"I-I'm (Y/N) (L/N)...." You muttered shyly.

 

Right about now the three of you were in the air vents crawling somewhere safer...away from the adults who you believed would try to put you and Yuu to sleep again. Your small body shook in fear, anger and hatred for this place of the things they did to you three.

 

"You know your so calm about this." Yuu says.  
"About getting turned into a lab rat for the order? I'm not calm, feel like losing my mind with rage. You two are the only reasons I'm keeping my sanity. No really thanks for that. If I didn't have you two to keep me company right now...well I don't know what would happen to me if I were on my own." Marie explains.

 

Just thinking about what he said both of you realized that killing everyone here wouldn't be much help on your cases....so long as the three of you were together always you'd be happy enough to swallow the hatred and the anger and bury it....

 

....Just as long as you three can be together and free of this place.

 

But...that was wishful thinking as the world didn't see it that way for you three.

 

Crawling out of the vents Yuu let you go first before he helped Marie out and carried the large man on his back, when you all entered the room you saw Alma standing there.

 

"Alma!" You smiled.  
"Oh Yuu, (Y/N). Thank god you two are alright!" Alma smiled relieved.  
"We found you!" Yuu says.

 

However the next thing they saw was nothing but red....red, red ,red everything around the room was nearly covered in red..blood.

 

"I'm so happy to see you two, but...I have to kill you both now." Alma said.

 

And then Alma attacked, not wanting to fight back you resulted with just dodging his attacks. You didn't want this! You wanted to just live together with Yuu and Alma peacefully somewhere else together away from all this!

 

Alma switched from you to Yuu after a while then back towards you, when he finally got you one of his weapons had cut off your leg making you yell in pain and fall to the ground, the red ribbon in your hair fell out letting your hair fall over your back. Yuu called out your name.

 

Though he was far as he landed beside you losing grip of Marie, picking you up slightly he let you lean on him your chin resting on your shoulder as your back was facing Alma. But one of Yuu's arms were cut off so all he could do was hold you to him with his other arm as he held onto the innocence in his hand.

 

"Hey you both synchronized with the innocence too." Alma said.

 

Not long after one of the innocence weapons of Alma's stabbed through both of you making you swing back hit the wall then back on the floor, Yuu laying over you. Tears were in your eyes as you couldn't speak so Yuu asked the question himself.

 

"Why Alma...?" Yuu asked, getting up as you got up as well in front of him.  
"Day after day...I kept on waiting for the others to wake up, and I kept wondering why would the others just wait up and join me. But why would they bother waking up, why would they do something they don't want to. Ahh man all that time I kept on talking to them...I must've been so annoying, I mean you've told me how loud I am. I even read books so I would have stuff to talk about. So stupid..." Alma explains.

 

Wait....does he remember his past live too?

 

"Alma did you recover your old memories? Is that why you killed them all? Did you kill everyone in the lab?" Yuu asked.  
"Did you? Even Edgar?" You asked.  
"Life can be funny sometimes huh? I'm the same as an akuma." Alma said, smiling sadly.

 

What made you yell in horror was that Alma used his own innocence to stab himself, falling to his knees he coughed up some blood and soon started to cry.

 

"Alma!" Yuu and you shout.  
"I couldn't stop myself...and I wanna die but I keep regenerating every time I try! All this anger and hate....I can't make it stop Yuu, (Y/N)!" Alma shouts, crying.

 

His innocence acts on his emotions and attacks Marie, shocking you both then you find yourself pushed on Yuu's shoulder as Alma hugs the both of you. His chin resting on Yuu's other shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry, Yuu, (Y/N)." Alma says.

 

Right after he stabs the both of you with his innocence and both of you cough out blood, you didn't blame Alma for this. He wasn't at fault either sure the order wanted to protect the world and those they loved...but why get them involved.

 

'Alma...please don't blame yourself, your not at fault.' You thought.

 

'It's not your fault...' Yuu thought.

 

"You two understand, please you two understand." Alma says.

 

'None of this is your fault, Alma. None of it.' Yuu thought.

 

When Alma pulled away his innocence ripped out of the both of you, making you both fall over laying beside one another. a huge puddle of blood pooled under you both joining together. Was dying with them really the only way out?

 

"Let's die together, as long as were still alive...the humans will never leave us alone. They only want to win the war..they'll use us until the end of time. There's nobody left for me I don't have anyone left to protect." Alma says.

 

Unknowing to either of you both Yuu and you began to see some Lotus flowers fall down from above, eyes widening you saw some of them land beside you and Yuu. Why was this coming now?

 

Just then both of you remembered one another...well your previous lives lover. You 'that man' and Yuu 'that women'. Since they tried to put the two of you asleep from nearly remembering one another you couldn't remember that you two were actually together again.

 

"Together..." A voice said.

 

Crying you knew the next thing you were gonna do to keep your promise to 'that man' would break you heart forever, sitting up you grabbed your innocence that was in a form of a blade for now both you and Yuu strikes at Alma.

 

"Why Yuu? (Y/N)?" Alma asked.  
"I'm sorry...but I want to live.." Yuu says.  
"Forgive us...we can't die yet..." You say after.  
"Even if it means destroying you!" Both of you say together.

 

With a heavy broken heart you both attacked Alma, you wanted to keep your promises to the ones you loved. In your case it was to 'that man' and your beloved sister. For Yuu it was of 'that women'...

 

'Forgive me, Alma! But I want to live and search for him and my sister so I can keep my promises to them!' You thought, crying.

 

Your body soon gave out as you couldn't hold back anymore, your cries turned into loud sobs dropping your innocence you covered your face as you screamed, yelled letting out your over the top sorrow out. You didn't want to kill Alma....but he snapped and the anger and hate took control over him to where he couldn't control it.

 

Yuu on the other hand couldn't stop swinging his innocence as he took a while before he stopped, he took knelt down and cried bringing you close to him he let you cry on his shoulder.

 

'All we have now is each other...I'll protect her for I can't lose her either...' Yuu thought.

 

***

 

After a while both of you healed as you both stood outside, the rubble was everywhere where you stood side by side, your innocence in gripped in your small hands and you both stared at the blue sky.

 

It was the first time you both saw it yet to you both you knew it since forever, thanks to the memories of your previous lives you knew the world more then a kid your age should. A ripped up cloak was over both of your shoulders as you continued to cry on Yuu's shoulder.

 

Now that you two only had one another it would be hard to separate the two of you, but the big question was...what the hell could you two do now?

 

You hated The Order and innocence but if you were to be able to remain beside Yuu then you'd be able to control it...

 

'Please...let me stay beside him, I can't bare to lose anyone else.' You thought, still crying.


	7. Chapter 6

||A/N: I'm going to start off this chapter and the ones coming soon from the anime before the Hallow series so the story drags and well yeah, anyways I hope you like the idea of the innocence weapon I thought for you readers!!||

 

The two of you spent quite a while wondering around the area not sure where you were or where to even go, but neither of you let go of one another. Hand in hand you both walked around until you two ran into a general of the order.

 

Flinching at the uniform you recognized you nuzzled up to Yuu and hid your face on his shoulder, Yuu's response was to glare at the man however the general just smiled kindly at the two of you and crouched down to your level.

 

"Now why are you two children doing out here alone?" He asks.

 

Not getting a response from either he then turned his gaze to the piece of innocence in your hands and realized you two were acomidators and decided to make the two of you his students. Later he introduced himself as Froi Tiedoll - A General of The Black Order.

 

"Y-Your not going to force us to different people?" You asked shyly.  
"No I wouldn't do such a thing, you both seem close so I couldn't do that." Tiedoll smiles kindly.

 

And that's how you met your master, the man who would teach you both how to control your innocence, how to fight and most of all protect yourself and others around you as well as to kill akuma.

 

It looks like you both would have to continue to survive The Order, but as long as you both had one another then you'd deal with it...

 

**Years Later**

 

As time passed and you grew up with Yuu who now would rather be called Kanda you both met a girl named Lenalee then much later a boy named Lavi. Lenalee wasn't all that bad you slowly got close with her even though it took her a while to break down your walls around your heart to be able to call you her friend.

 

Now Lavi....he was another you weren't sure either to trust him at first and pretty much had to stop Kanda from killing the rabbit as he would always call Kanda by his first name even though he was always told not to, from then on you made sure to call Kanda by his first name whenever you both were alone to avoid any blood shed.

 

Another thing that changed was the look of your innocence weapon, instead of a sword as you believed it would only be it one day changed into the form of a gunbalde. it was rather large so you were given a thigh bag that was always seen strapped to your waist and thigh.

 

It was named StormRipper, the abilities it had was rather cool for you, lightning attacks were for both forms one for the gun form and another for the sword form...however it had two level two release attacks for each form.

 

The reason you called it 'StormRipper' was because whenever you would shoot either a Electric Bullet or even in the sword form you released a Lightning Infusion it almost sounded like a thunder storm arrived.  
(Note: If you want to know what it looks like look in the same story but on Quotev where I also update this story on)

 

Your appearance also changed as well, instead of the scared yet shy little girl you once were, you grew into a strong yet loyal to your friends kind of women. You wanted to protect them yet also survive so you could one day see that man and your sister again.

 

Your (H/C) hair also grew to (H/L), you always kept it down. Your exorcist uniform consisted with a short sleeved coat that had two tails on either side of your legs as well as a hood, some tight black pants, and a pair of black knee high boots and a pair of finger-less gloves.

 

Last but not least your thigh bag always was strapped to your waist and right thigh, sighing you walked out of your room to go meet up with Kanda, your mission was to go meet up with Marie and Daisya then go off all together to find Genal Tiedoll.

 

"So where are we off to?" You asked.  
"We are heading to Denmark where we will have to find Daisya..later we should be able to find Marie so we can go find the general." Kanda replied.  
"Alright sounds good, though can we eat first? I'd rather not go hungry on our assignment and waste time." You sighed.

 

Kanda agreed and the two of you silently walked down the hall to the canteen and ordered your meals, Kanda got soba like usual and you got (F/F). Sitting at a table in front of one another the two of you ate, while you were your mind wondered off again and much later you began to see Lotus flowers bloom around the table and the floor.

 

**Flash Back**

 

Your trembling form stood in front of the old man named Zu, your eyes held a bit of tears in the corner of your eyes as you told him about seeing the Lotus flowers every now and then.

 

"I see...so you see the Lotus flowers?" Zu asked.  
"Y-Yes..." You reply.  
"Don't think much of it, it's just an illusion." Zu replied.

 

Nodding you then rushed off to where Kanda waited for you in the door way, your small hand gripping his sleeve.

 

**Flash Back End**

 

Even if Old Man Zu said to ignore it...the sight of them still bothered you, sure you've told him and Kanda but those were the only two who knew of these sightings of yours. Then again you didn't really say what flower you were seeing to Kanda.

 

"You alright?" Kanda asked.  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah!" You replied.

 

Kanda continued to look at you for the moment then shrugged, he knew better then to push you on anything because you'd tell him at some point whenever something bothered you too much and you needed someone to tell and talk with.

 

As the two of you ate Krory ended up asking Kanda what he was eating, which was his usual soba noodles though Kanda ended up not teaching the poor man how to eat it and the guy got a mouthful of wasabi....gross...

 

"Kanda why didn't you teach him how to eat it?" Allen asked.  
"I don't have time to babysit unlike you." Kanda replied.  
"Let's not fight right now, Allen will you make sure Krory is okay from here..?" You asked.  
"Of course, stay safe on your mission!" Allen replied.

 

Kanda didn't get far until he ran into Lavi who as usual called him by his first name and the usual banter of not calling him that happened, sighing you shook your head and grabbed Kanda's wrist dragging him out of the place so you two could go and start this mission.

 

"Come on, Yuu...we can't afford to stall anymore. Daisya is waiting for us so we better arrive there soon." You told.  
"Right...gotta meet up with him then Marie to find The General." Kanda replied.  
"Then let's get this mission started." You smirked.

 

Smirking back the two of you took the underground waterway and set off, you weren't sure what to expect on your trip to the town he said he was at but you were to be sure there would indeed be akuma around there.

 

**Hours Later**

 

Arriving at a town you and Kanda got off the train and stood as Kanda read the note left by Daisya himself. Both of you walked out of town and towards some signs that looked to be pointing in odd directions.

 

"Think this will help us at all?" You asked.  
"Well which ever way we will need to find out." Kanda replied.  
"Not thinking of going to DanKern village are you? If you are then I really wouldn't rely on these signs to help on your way there, I move these signs to keep people away from that place." An old women said.

 

Her sudden appearance shocked both of you, though she wasn't finished.

 

"I'm sure you two heard of all the rumors." The old women says.  
"What rumors?" Kanda asked.  
"Ah, people here have been whispering for ages now about an evil witch living in the village, I'm not one to gossip but it's said she eats the children and travelers she lures into her home." She says.  
"Our destination is just beyond DanKern.." Kanda says.  
"Which way would that be?" You asked kindly.  
"You two are the stubborn type, at least I tried. Go beyond this path and you'll find a forest, if your heart is still bent on going through just pass through the forest and you'll find the village." She replies.  
"Thanks..." You both say.

 

As you two were walking the old women shouts at you two from behind about three men dressed in white, and that you yourself as a lady should watch yourself to be careful to not get hurt or much less killed.

 

But then again she didn't realize you worked for The Order your whole life, so you were pretty much capable taking care of yourself.

 

Besides it wasn't like Kanda of all people would allow you to get hurt from anything or anyone. Walking down the path a 'man' attacked Kanda though it turned out to be an akuma that transformed into a 'human' to blend in.

 

Later though you both met a....rather large finder named Gouz.

 

'Wow...he's tall...' You thought.

 

You were small compared to the finder, sure Kanda was a few inches taller then you but it's not like you see a really tall finder these days...hell he was easy to see pass a tree. However it turned out he heard of the both of you

.  
The two exorcists who were always found together, working with one another all the time. Gouz was apparently a fan of you both and began to follow you both as he thought you two were the exorcists sent to help him.

 

Which wasn't the case...

 

"Um..I'm sorry but were not the exorcists to be sent to help you. We are on another mission." You said.

 

But it went on deaf ears, sighing you looked at Kanda who shook his head but not long after you felt someone behind you. Looking over your shoulder you realized there was more men then you had thought they pretty much trapped you three together as they walked around you all.

 

Narrowing your eyes you placed your hand on your GunBlade and stood close to Kanda, Gouz got behind the two of you not realizing these were akuma. Though not long later they transformed into them.

 

"Kanda, we got work to do." You whispered.  
"Yeah first we will take care of these guys then go on with our mission." Kanda replied.

 

Pulling your GunBlade out of your thigh bag you pointed it at one and shot sending your attack at one.

 

"StormRipper Activate: Electric Bullets" You say.

 

A few bullets of electricity shot out of your GunBlade and hit the akuma in front of you effectively defeating them, Kanda took care of the ones on his end and it didn't take long for just one single akuma to be left to take down.

 

However he held Gozu hostage....

 

The akuma told the two of you that he'd kill Gozu in which Kanda told him to, Kanda went for the attack but the akuma shoved Gozu and he landed on Kanda, you on the other hand rushed after the akuma but lost him within the forest as it got more and more harder to look for.

 

"Damn it hid somewhere...I can't see where it went anymore." You sighed.

 

Frowning you walked back after placing your GunBlade back in your thigh bag and made your way back to Kanda and Gouz.

 

"Did you kill it?" Kanda asked.  
"No it managed to get away." You sighed, crossing your arms.  
"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault please forgive me!" Gouz says.  
"If he makes it to DanKern we wont see him again." Kanda said.  
"Right." Gouz says.  
"Then let's go!" Kanda says.

 

The three of you made your way to the village to make sure that the akuma that escaped couldn't kill more then it already had.


	8. Chapter 7

When the three of you reach the village there wasn't anyone around, people who lived inside mostly just closed and locked the doors quickly or closed the curtains. Everything went silent but Gouz had a feeling he knew the reason why.  
Both of you were covered in blood, mostly from the akuma you both just recently defeated.

 

"Your both covered in blood." Gouz says.  
"It doesn't make any difference." Kanda scoffs.  
"If we want people to talk to us it does!" Gouz yells.

 

Sighing you both leave the village for a moment and find a pond, giving Gouz your coats you both clean up from the water, getting up when finished you dried your pants on your pants. Without your jacket you pretty much was just in a tank top and your usual wear. But it didn't take long for Gouz to finish cleaning your jackets as he soon returned to to both of you.

 

Placing you jacket on again you noticed a cottage as you ignored the conversation Gouz and Kanda were having.

 

'Does someone live here?' You thought.

 

"I told you already were not working on this case with you. We are staying here just to kill that akuma then we are off again." Kanda told.  
"Hey guys? Does someone live here?" You asked.

 

Their short banter stopped as soon as you asked that then looked towards you, soon their gaze turned to where you were pointing.

 

"There's a cottage here..." You said.

 

Not long later though you noticed a girl standing beside the pond just on the other side of it, gaining her attention the question if someone lived there was mentioned but she replied with that no one did. Afterwards she walked over to the other side where the three of you were.

 

"Tell me did you notice any suspicious people in town recently?" Kanda asked.

 

When the girl replied with a 'no' it wasn't making the case in finding that akuma easier, however when she looked towards the pond you noticed there was some lotus flowers there. Your (E/C) eyes widen a bit as you remembered the promise from 'that man' again then looked away.

 

"You have lotus flowers here..." Kanda mentioned.  
"I've lived in this town my whole life and I've been coming to this pond for as long as I can remember, and I've never seen them bloom until today." She said.  
"It could be this is the first time they blossomed in your lifetime. The seeds of a lotus flower can sleep in the mud for a thousand years, and one day they bloom again." Kanda explains.

 

You flinched at that sentence it was the same one you told Kanda when you were young...and when he was still alive...

 

'Heh...no matter where I go the memories will haunt me forever...' You thought, bangs covering your eyes.

 

"They bloom every thousand years? Lotus seeds can sleep for such a long time?" She asked.  
"Yes." Kanda says.  
"I wonder what it's like for them to be awake, or if they'll want to bloom again. I feel sorry for them. It takes so long to bloom and they die so quickly." She replies.  
"Well I wouldn't say that, the lotus will blossom long after you and I are gone." Kanda says.  
"Are you sure?" She asks.  
"He's saying the truth, they might sleep for a long time but they do end up blooming giving off a wonderful fragrance to the world." You finally speak up.

 

The girl looks at you now and then smiles at both you and Kanda.

 

"I wish I could be there to see it, you two know a lot about lotus's for such a young man and women." She says.  
"There only flowers..." Kanda replies.  
"Flowers that soon die yet will bloom once more." You say after.

 

Later the girl offered a place to turn in for the night for the three of you and some food to eat, you were silent on the way there as well when you ate your food. Then you all went to work on asking her questions if something odd was to happen around her.

 

All you three got was some story about the cottage and the town having a witch, well you heard crazy stories before so this wasn't anything knew for you to hear. Not long after Kanda and Gouz was lent a room while you bunked up with her.

 

Falling asleep not long after you didn't realize that Sofia stood over you with a small smirk on her face, but she didn't do anything yet. Meanwhile you started to have a dream...a dream of your past life, maybe another memory?

 

**Dream**

 

You and 'that man' were found walking together within The Order, you were heading out on your new mission together and you had yet to say 'goodbye' to your sister, who mind you was waiting for you just a few feet away.

 

Smiling at one another the two of you ran towards one another and hugged each other, the short haired blonde man smiled a little at the sisterly love shared between you two.

 

"Come back safe sis!" She smiled.  
"Of course and I'll remember our promise!" You replied.  
"Good, also ____ you better take care of my sister out there." She said.  
"Don't worry I will." ___ says.

 

The girls giggled and soon you and 'that man' left hand in hand.

 

**Dream Ends**

 

Opening your eyes quickly you were met with the roof of Sofia's room, sighing you sat up and rubbed your head. Looking to the side you noticed she was still asleep so when you looked outside you noticed Gozu walking outside.

 

'Where the hell is he going?' You thought.

 

Hoping not to wake Sofia up you opened the window and silently jumped out, what you didn't know was that Kanda saw you jump out and run down the path way as you yourself followed the jelly beans left behind as well as some rather large foot prints.

 

'Where is she heading to? The akuma could still be out there!' Kanda thought.

 

Deciding to follow after you since Gozu was missing he noticed the jelly beans as well, ahh..so you were following the trail Gozu left behind huh? Following after you the two of you soon caught up with one another.

 

"You need to be more careful, that akuma could still be out here." Kanda says.  
"I can take care of myself, Yuu. I'm not weak." You sighed.  
"Never said you were." Kanda replied.

 

Following the trail you noticed it stopped right outside the cottage, looking at one another you nodded and rushed forwards not knowing what would be inside that thing, so with that in mind you both kept your guard up just in case anything was waiting for you both inside.

 

Shoving the door opened you noticed Sofia's father and a tied up Gozu....wait what? What the hell?

 

"So your the one!" Kanda shouts.

 

But Sofia's father shakes his head as well as Gozu, if he didn't do this then who the hell did? And...why?

 

Sofia's father helped Gozu out a bit, he then went on to mentioning his dream where he dreams of food, that made you sigh and shake your head, Kanda soon took mugen out and cut him free. When Gozu however noticed a hole in the bag he had of jelly beans he complained.

 

"Wait you didn't leave those on purpose?" You asked.  
"No way!" Gozu said.  
"Che, we thought you left those to tell us where you were taken." Kanda says.  
"And waste all that good candy? No sir!" Gozu replies.

 

Sighing once more Sofia's father asked what the three of you would do now, well for starters you and Kanda would have to find out more about this place and where that last akuma was, the old man then seemed like he snapped as he begged you and Kanda to help him as a 'witch' lived in the town.

 

Kanda though resulted in yelling at him and the old man ran off, you scolded Kanda for it but not long later the old mans screams were heard in the forest. Rushing there you saw the akuma and brought out StormRipper and since it was in gun form you pointed at it's face.

 

"Well well we meet again." You smirked.  
"I'm glad you stuck around, akuma." Kanda says after.

 

At the same time Kanda sliced at the akuma while you shot a lighting bullet at it, sighing you placed your GunBlade away when you heard the old mans whimpers, before he died he mumbled 'I'm sorry please forgive me.' and turned to dust from the akuma virus.

 

After burring his ashes with the cane sticking out the three of you soon wasted no time in returning to the town, however Sofia had been standing there in the middle of the large town, it soon went from telling her that her father had died to the history of this town.

 

It was also mentioned that Sofia had a twin sister who was selected as the towns next witch, but sadly Angela was the one twin that was more sickly then Sofia. One day she fell into an coma and soon died...later Sofia found her and then The Earl met her.

 

'So that means...that the two twin souls who longed to be together....formed together as a powerful akuma....' You thought.

 

Turns out your thoughts were correct as Sofia finally revealed herself, as well as the people living within the town were akuma. Just as that was revealed a large amount of them arrived and soon transformed.

 

"Well...it is our job to defeat you damn akuma after all." You said, hand on the handle of your GunBlade.  
"If your finished I'd like to continue." Kanda said, taking Mugen out.

 

In fast motion Kanda and You had your innocence out and stood back to back, this battle might be a tough one but soon it would become even more tough as Sofia was a leveled up akuma but first you'd have to take care of the ones around you.

 

"I'll take the right, you take the left." You said.  
"Understood, try not to get yourself hurt." Kanda replied.  
"Heh, just who do you think your taking to?" You asked.  
"A reckless fool....sometimes." Kanda sighed.

 

Glaring at him in the corner of your eye the two of you soon then went into battle as the akuma started shooting their bullets at you both, Gouz though ran off to go hide so he couldn't get hit.

 

"StormRipper! Sword form now!" You shout.

 

Raising your GunBlade you toss it a bit in the air and it slowly transforms from a gun into a sword, catching it you cut at the akuma bullets from the right as Kanda took the left.

 

It was game time now.


End file.
